


A Request

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara goes to Vette to deal with a problem Quinn has brought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Request

“Vette, I wish to speak with you,”

“Uh sure thing boss… I mean my lord,” The Twi’lek piped up putting the data pad down. “What do you want?”

“I have a… favour to ask of you.”

“A favour huh? Not a demand?”

Rayphara shot Vette a somewhat withering glance.

“Hey, I was only joking, geez,”

She sighed, “I have been informed by Captain Quinn that your presence has been…”

“Let me guess, annoying him?”

“In a word, yes,”

“Everything I do annoys him, he’s soooo uptight,”  

“Vette,”  
“Alright, alright,”  
“He has asked if I could inform you not to bother him whilst he’s working,”

“Wow, he can’t tell me to my face to leave him alone?”  
Rayphara laughed, “Well, I think he wants to but then I also think he wants to deal with things in the proper manner,”

“More like he’s a wimp,”

“Look, Vette. Just… rein it in a bit?”  
“Alright, fine.” She paused, “I’m doing this because you’re pretty alright for a Sith Lord, not because I want to do him any favours.”

“That is fine with me.”  


End file.
